


Unavoidable Violence

by Zhenya71



Series: Russian Mafia AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Mafia!Geno, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Inspired by the elevator scene in the movie Drive. Mafia!Geno and Not-a-Hockey-Player!Sid.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Graphic by [cakemakeithme @ tumblr](https://cakemakethme.tumblr.com)

“Come on, we be late,” Geno grinned, urging Sid towards the elevator in Geno’s apartment building. “Don’t want miss puck drop, da?” He’d gotten tickets to the Mooseheads game to surprise Sid, and Sid had been so pleased by it, he’d surprised Geno in turn with a spontaneous under-the-kitchen-table blowjob. Geno could still feel the hum of pleasure under his skin, smiling happily as he stepped into the elevator with Sid when it arrived.

The doors were about to close, when Sid hit the ‘open’ button, having noticed someone else coming down the hallway, and Geno rolled his eyes, huffing in amusement. Sid was so Canadian sometimes. Then the other person stepped into the elevator and Geno’s humour fled. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the newcomer, who nodded briefly to him and Sid, before facing the doors as they closed. Geno was certain he’d seen him before, but where?

He shifted the bulk of his body, casually edging Sid into the corner of the elevator away from the other man, his sharp gaze taking in all the details he could. The other man was armed, Geno had caught the briefest flash of his shoulder holster when he’d stepped into the elevator. Geno, by contrast, wasn’t armed, because the Scotiabank Centre had metal detectors. Fuck.

He kept one broad shoulder in front of Sid, keeping his tone light and easy as he teased him about being a lightweight on the cheap beer they sold at the arena, but his gaze never left the other man. Geno recognized him, now. And he knew there was only one reason for him to be in the elevator right now. Geno wasn’t worried overly about himself, he knew the life expectancy of his job. No, his concern was for Sid. A professional like the other man wouldn’t leave a witness or a loose end. Sid would die in this elevator, within the next two minutes, unless Geno did something.

Unarmed, he would have to hit first, and hit hard. There would be no time for hesitation or mercy. Something twisted sharply in Geno’s belly as he shifted his weight. He didn’t want Sid to see this. But he didn’t want Sid to die, more.

“Sidka,” Geno said quietly. “Ya lyublyu tebya.” The other man reached out to press the elevator stop button, and Geno moved. Fast and sharp, he jerked across the elevator car towards the other man, scything his elbow through the air, putting all his bulk and momentum behind it. He was aiming for the head, but the other man twisted at the last moment and Geno caught his shoulder instead, crashing him into the wall, the impact rocking the car. The other man went for his gun, and Geno twisted in turn, smashing his forearm into the other mans arm, sending the gun clattering to the floor. Geno twisted again, caught the hitman by the back of his head and smashed his face into the control panel, twice, as hard as he could. 

The hitman dropped, and Geno pressed his advantage, shoving him with his foot into the other corner, away from Sid. As far away from Sid as he could get him. Geno couldn’t let himself hesitate, just rasped out a, “Pozhaluysta, ne smotrite, Sidka,” as he brought his steel-capped boot down on the hitmans face. And again. And again. Powerful thighs drove Geno’s heel down with most of the weight in his big body behind it. This man would have killed his Sidney. Geno bared his teeth, reached to grip the hand-rail for leverage and stomped down even harder, twice more, until he heard the crunch that told him the threat was gone.

Panting, shaking a bit with the adrenaline rush, he stepped back. Then he swallowed hard and turned to look at Sidney. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian, according to my translator, is:
> 
> Sidka, I love you.  
> Please don’t look, Sidka.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [zhenya71](https://zhenya71.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning Sid POV was written by HockeyAllTheHockey. =)

Tickets to a Mooseheads game, one that Sid didn't have to work, earned Geno a very happy ending, as it were, before they finally got themselves settled and made it out of Geno's apartment. Geno tugged him along to the elevator, not wanting to miss the start of the game, and Sid let himself be tugged, still smiling.

Someone else was heading for the elevator, and Sid reached out to hit the button to keep the doors open, when they started to close. "Sorry," he said, as if it were somehow his fault that the guy almost missed the elevator, and then stepped back to let the other person in.

Geno put himself between Sid and the newcomer, and Sid huffed softly, amused. Geno almost always did that, and Sid supposed it was just a Geno thing, protecting, guarding, always watchful for what might cause Sid harm. He rolled his eyes and beaked Geno right back about the arena's cheap beer, shoulder-bumped him a little, offered up a wager on who would hit the sin bin first. Geno seemed a little distracted, though, watching the other guy in the elevator in his peripheral vision, if not directly.

Geno shifted his weight forward, suddenly, to the balls of his feet. "Sidka, ya lyublyu tebya," he said, his voice sounding loud in the sudden quiet of the elevator car. And then the other guy reached to push the stop button for the elevator car, and Geno moved. His elbow hit the other guy in the shoulder, though Sid thought he'd been aiming for his head - and what did it mean that Sid noticed that? Then Geno twisted, brought his other arm down, and a handgun dropped to the floor and skittered over to hit the wall beside Sidney. Another twist and Geno smashed the other guy's face into the control panel. The guy dropped, and Geno shoved him into the far corner as Sid sank down to sitting, staring, his knees up.

Geno said something, something - don't look? - and Sidney turned his head away, but that brought his gaze to the gun. It was right there, and Geno might need help, and...

He heard Geno's snarl between the loud, echoing, pounding sounds of his boot heel coming down on the other guy's head. And there was red, there was so much red, on the elevator walls, on Geno's jeans and boots, on the floor, on the other guy's clothes, blood and pieces of bone and the pink-grey of brain tissue, and Sidney couldn't move, could only sit there, shaking, holding the gun in both shaking hands and pointing it at the body on the floor. Geno might need his help, might need... Geno might need...

* * *

Geno paused, seeing the gun in Sid's hand, and then shifted closer, crouching in front of Sid. It wasn't pointed at him - regardless of the safety being off or on - so that seemed to be a good sign. 

"Sidka," Geno said, voice low, gentle in a way that was at odds with the blood streaking his boots and jeans. "Sidka, vozlyublennaya. Is okay now. Let me have gun." He reached out carefully, taking hold of the gun in Sid's shaking hand, tugging it gently free. He double-checked the safety and then stuffed it down the back of his jeans, before reaching for Sid, breathing a sigh of relief when Sid didn't shrink back from him.

Geno gathered Sid against his chest, rocking him a little in his arms. "Is okay," he soothed, almost crooning. "Is okay, Sid. You safe. No one will hurt you. I promise. Close eyes for me, detka. Close eyes and keep closed, okay?"

He sighed another relieved breath when Sid did as he asked, and tugged Sid's face in against his shoulder for good measure. "Is okay," he murmured again, still rocking, as he fumbled his phone from the pocket of his jeans, unlocking it one handed and quickly calling Sasha.

It took a couple rings before Sasha picked up, saying cheerfully, "I thought you were taking your boyfriend to hockey game? Is it that boring?"

"I need your help, Sasha," Geno replied, and the seriousness in his tone made the all playfulness in Sasha's disappear. 

"What's happened, Zhenya?" Sasha demanded, and Geno could hear him getting to his feet. "What do you need?"

"My place," Geno told him, keeping Sid's face pressed against his shoulder, fingers stroking through his curls. "Someone sent Solonik to kill me. I need someone to clean up the mess. Sid and I are in the elevator with the body."

Sasha swore viciously. "We'll be right there, Zhenya. Ten minutes."

Geno nodded, his shoulders relaxing just slightly. Sasha and Seryozha would handle everything, he knew he could depend on them. "Text me when you're here," he replied. "I'll restart the elevator. It'll go to the parking level."

"Got it," Sasha replied. "Just hold tight, Zhenya." Then Sasha disconnected on his end, and Geno shoved his phone back into his pocket, sliding both arms around Sid and rocking him again.

"Sasha and Seryozha coming," he murmured. "We be out of here soon, Sidka. Just keep eyes closed and breathe for me."

Sid made a low, ragged sound, but didn't try to pull away, just pressed even closer into Geno's arms. "Okay," he replied, voice tight. "OKay, G."

Geno nuzzled at Sid's hair and just held him close, while he waited to help to arrive, hoping to hell this wouldn't spell the end of the relationship they'd been developing. Though, even if it did, at least Sid was still alive, and that mattered more to Geno then anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian, according to my translator, is:
> 
> vozlyublennaya = sweetheart  
> detka = baby
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [zhenya71](https://zhenya71.tumblr.com).


End file.
